deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Link vs Dark Pit
Dark Link vs Dark Pit is a What-if? episode of Death Battle. It pits Dark Link against Dark Pit. Description The Legend of Zelda vs Kid Icarus! Two of the most famous evil doppelgangers battle in a duel to the death! Who Will Win! Interlude Wiz: When it comes to villains the evil double is one of the best Boomstick: And you can't get much better then these two! Wiz: Dark Link The Darkness of Link's Soul Boomstick: And Dark Pit the Dark-Winged Doppelgänger! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Dark Link Wiz: Ganon's Servant and Link's Double this shadowy figure is known to Hyrule as Dark Link Boomstick: But believe it or not it's actually not a clone! Wiz: Dark Link is actually Link's Dark-Side of his personality in physical form rather than a clone. Boomstick: Now that is a badass in my book Wiz: Dark Link is certainly as powerful as he seems and that is mirrored in his moveset. Boomstick: Dark Link defiantly knows what a badass arsenal looks like he has a sword and shield along with a Bow, Bombs, Swordbeams & Sword Techniques. You know in a weird way Dark Link could be my friend! Wiz: Doubt it anyway Dark Link's best Ability is to perfectly mimic or counter an opponent's moves perfectly. Boomstick: Also he has a mountable horse Dark Epona Wiz: And while he isn't known for many memorable feats. He was able to counter the master sword a sword for vanquishing evil! Boomstick: This badass sounds unconquerable! Wiz: Not Exactly his health and defense are Sorely lacking. Also while he normally does put up a good fight against link he's never managed to defeat him in any match-ups Boomstick: But even with his flaws it's never easy to defeat your own shadow Dark Pit Wiz: In the universe of Kid Icarus there’s nobody more fierce and more serious than Dark Pit Boomstick: Try as hard as you can Wiz I still consider Dark Link more of a badass Wiz: Dark Pit originally started out as a clone designed too serve Pandora The Goddess of Calamity Boomstick: That’s a goddess!? Should have been renamed too Goddess of Ugliness. Wiz: Using the Mirror of Truth Pandora managed to create a clone of Pit and once Pit shattered the Mirror he was free at last! Boomstick: So was The clone stuck providing service the Goddess of Ugliness? Wiz: Actually there was one flaw with this plan the clone was given free-will so he refused to do Pandora's bidding Boomstick: Rightfully So Too Wiz: Once Pandora was taken care of The clone now becomes Pit’s Arch-Rival Dark Pit Boomstick: Dark Pit while not as badass as Dark Link certainly has a deadly moveset he has a Silver Bow, First Blade, Guardian Orbitars, Ogre Club & An EZ Cannon. Also he has the Power of Flight after absorbing the Goddess of Ugliness Wiz: But his most powerful weapon is the Dark Pit Staff..Named after himself Boomstick: And he could come up with original names for everything else. But despite of it’s lack of originality it is remarkably strong the trade-off is that it gets more powerful the more distance you travel. But once it’s full power is launched let's just say It's give Independence Day a run for it's money Wiz: And even then he has accomplished even more impressive feats defeating the Devourer of Souls without support as well as the Underworld Gatekeeper by simply kicking in the face Boomstick: However he does have a lack of Close ranged weapons so close ranged combat isn’t as easy for him also he's extremely cocky and arrogant Wiz: but even then Dark Pit overcoming his rivalry and became allies with Pit DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set! It’s time to solve this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It’s time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Dark Pit walks through an abandoned temple and he notices his shadow is different and it jumps away from Dark Pit Dark Pit: If you want to die step right up! Dark Link just stares at Dark Pit Dark Pit: Not very talkative today huh? I’ll take out the trash FIGHT! Dark Pit shoots Dark Link with the Silver Bow but Dark Link shoots the arrow with his own bow. Dark Pit: This will be an annoying fight to deal with Dark Pit charges Dark Link with his First Blade but Dark Link again mimics him with the master sword but then suprises Dark Link and whacks with the Ogre Club Dark Pit: That’s for making my shadow look ugly! Though I have to admit Pandora is a ton more ugly, so ugly that none of us can stop talking about it Dark Pit begins charging at Dark Link with the Ogre Club but Dark Link throws a bomb at his hand which makes him drop the club. Dark Pit: Now this is just an annoyance Dark Link calls in Dark Epona and Dark Link begins to charge Dark Pit Dark Pit: So that’s how you wanna play? Dark Pit pulls out the EZ Cannon and rapidly fires it and knocks Dark Link off of Dark Epona. Dark Pit: Haven’t had enough huh? Game on! Dark Pit & Dark Link begin to do some more melee and then Dark Link performs the Whirlwind Sword Attack which catches Dark Pit off guard Dark Pit: I have to admit you are impressive. Mainly because I feel nice today Dark Link shoots a arrow at Dark Pit but he uses Guardian Orbitars which reflect it back at Dark Link but Dark Link mimics using his shield Dark Pit: Watch Out! Dark Pit rushes at Dark Link with the Violet Blade, And then paralyzes Dark Link with the Electroshock Arm and Dark Pit pulls out the Dark Pit Staff Dark Pit: Goodbye! Dark Pit Staff completely incinerates Dark Link Dark Pit: I-I Did That Too Well KO! Dark Pit Recovers his Ogre Club and flies off Conclusion Boomstick: Why can’t my favorite combatants win for once! Wiz: While Dark Link is a ton more aggressive than link and his mimic and counters can make up for his poor defense Dark Pit could take all of his punishment and deal x3 more. If Dark Pit could defeat a Underworld Gatekeeper just by kicking while Pit couldn’t defeat him using The 3 Sacred Treasures That and most of Dark Pit’s most powerful moves he didn’t know right away including Dark Pit’s Staff and if he could also slay The Eater of Souls singlehandedly Dark Link was dead meat Boomstick: -sigh- Looks like Dark Link needed to cool his head Wiz: The Winner is Dark Pit Who will you be rooting for? Dark Link Dark Pit Trivia * This was the first death battle done by ahomeschoolingroudon despite being planned to be the third death battle in his series! ---- Description Legend of Zelda vs. Kid Icarus! Two dark forms of the main heroes face off in a battle to the death. Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Dark Link Dark Pit Intermission DEATH BATTLE! Strunton Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Series Premiere Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2014 Category:'Zelda vs Kid Icarus' themed Death Battles